The Reveal
by apples-a-day
Summary: Kara is very reluctant to reveal her secret identity to Lena for some reason. Granted, it'd be easier to do it if she wasn't also admitting her feelings for her as well. But between nerves and Lillian Luthor, it can prove to be quite the challenge.


**Yet another Supercorp one-shot!**

 **This one is based from that line in one ep [that I can't actually remember which one it is for the life of me] where Lillian tells Kara that she hasn't told Lena who Kara is mainly to watch Lena feel the betrayal of being lied to. I figured I'd do it continuing from there, with Kara intending to tell Lena the truth.**

 **There's some drama but it's mostly a dash of comedy with action. I figure the fandom needs it after the...disaster [to put it diplomatically] that was SDCC.**

 **So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kara Danvers has never been so terrified.

She has faced superpowered murderers and escapees from Fort Rozz, but right now, she would much rather like to go another round with an ax-wielding maniac than be there. At L-Corp. With Lena looking puzzled at her.

"Kara?" Lena's voice brought Kara away from her thoughts, and she closed her gaping mouth. She had frozen up when Lena had asked her why she was there, and now the brunette was staring at Kara with something akin to worry. "Are you alright?"

Lillian's words were still tumbling around in her mind, the word betrayal particularly stung. She didn't want to keep her other identity a secret from Lena, but why was it so hard for her to just say it?

Lena's hands coming to rest on Kara's arms jolted the latter back to reality once more, quite literally, and Lena took the step back to mean that Kara didn't want the physical contact. However, that couldn't be further from what Kara really wanted, and her heart broke as she saw Lena's face fall at the separation.

"Sorry, I've been distracted," Kara finally said, trying to bring some semblance of normality back to their current situation.

Lena nodded and smiled to hide her earlier disappointment. "Yes, I can tell."

"That obvious huh?" Kara let out an awkward chuckle and then went to fidget with her glasses. "Anyway, you were asking me something?"

"Yes, I was asking you what had brought you into my office? Not that I don't mind your company, but we were going to meet later on tonight and you do look pretty troubled. Do you need to talk about something?"

Indeed, Kara had been hoping to get the truth out of her chest before tonight. A busy restaurant was not where Kara had been hoping to reveal her secret identity, and time was of the essence. The longer she took to tell Lena the truth, the angrier she figured her friend would be.

"Uh...yeah, right- well...I-I can't make it tonight," Kara wound up blurting. "I have things to do, and those things are...very important things that I have to do tonight so….raincheck?"

Lena had been raising one eyebrow throughout the entirety of Kara's terribly executed excuse, and it was now practically near her hairline. But rather than comment on it, Lena just smiled and said, "Of course. Send me a text when you're free and we can figure something out."

"Great!" Kara squeaked, and cringed at how that had come out. "I'll for sure text you. Sorry again!"

Kara was grateful at not having to provide an explanation, and wasted no time in exiting the office, already calling Alex before she was out of the building.

"Hey Kara, how did it go?" Kara had confided in her sister of her plan to tell Lena the truth, and had promised to call her as soon as she got out.

"It didn't go. I froze up and wound up babbling this terrible excuse about not being able to make it to dinner tonight." Kara stepped outside and took a deep breath, wishing she could just shoot up into the sky and fly to get her mind off of this.

Alex's sigh was audible from the other end of the line, even without Kara's super-hearing. "Kara…"

"I know, I know. I really _was_ going to tell her, but I'm terrified of her reaction and I don't know why! I mean, I had no problem telling other friends about this, I don't know why Lena is so different."

There was some shuffling and then Kara heard Maggie's voice pipe up, "Do you really want to know why?"

Kara wasn't even surprised at hearing that Maggie and Alex were together at that moment, and said, "Sure, lay it on me."

"You care about her," Maggie bluntly stated.

Kara frowned, not certain she was understanding the point. "Of course I do, but I also care about all my other friends and I had no issue telling them when I had to."

She heard Maggie swear and then say, "Danvers, please educate your sister. I am not doing this again."

There was more shuffling and Kara heard Maggie faintly complain in the background.

"Educate me on what?" Kara asked, certain Alex was once again on the other end of the line.

"Maggie is of the strong idea that you...might be gay too," Alex blurted out.

"You think so too!" Maggie called out in the background.

Truth be told, Kara had never really considered her sexuality. "Really?"

"You do sound like you care a lot about Lena, and a romantic attraction might explain your reluctance to tell her the truth about yourself," Alex went on to say. "Maybe you think she will reject you in a romantic sense if she knows the truth."

Kara let out a sigh. What Alex said did make sense. Kara had always felt an equal attraction to guys and girls, and Lena's beauty was hard to miss. Until Alex had come out, Kara had always dismissed any notion of being with a girl, but now she often asked herself, if Alex can, then why can't she? "Then what should I do?"

"March back into her office and tell her the truth you dummy!" Maggie's voice responded once more from the background. "Don't think about Supers and Luthors. You like her, and you have a secret identity. Get it all out of your chest already."

"And this is why you are forbidden from the speaker-phone," Alex affectionately said to her girlfriend, before turning back to the phone to tell Kara, "Now go!"

And so Kara hung up the phone, and with the determination she usually reserved for when she was Supergirl, Kara marched back into L Corp, and went into the elevator. Once she reached Lena's floor, she paused. But Alex and Maggie's words were now overpowering Lillian's dire warnings, and she stalked over to Lena's office, giving the secretary a shy smile before once more entering Lena's office.

"Kara," Lena greeted as she looked up, a brief glimpse of surprise in her eyes before she hid it with a friendly smile. "Everything okay? You left in kind of a hurry."

And Kara didn't know how she hadn't realized that she had fallen head over heels for Lena earlier. Just hearing the other woman say her name made butterflies flutter in her stomach. And it only made it harder to tell the truth.

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, I lied to you," Kara spluttered, flinching at how terrible that sounded.

Lena nodded. "I figured as much. That reason for cancelling sounded a trifle too chaotic to be real. But I figured you'd let me know the truth eventually."

Kara shook her head. "No, not that. I mean, yes I lied to you about that, but I also lied about something else."

That stopped Lena cold. She had always believed there was something...pure about Kara. Something in her that didn't imply the woman could ever lie or deceive. And after having had nearly everyone in her life omit the truth from her for some ulterior motive, Kara had been a welcome reprieve. Now her mind was working a mile a minute to figure out what Kara could have been hiding from her, and why. Over the years, she had developed an acute ability to tell the signs that people were being untruthful to her or when they had an ulterior motive behind their actions. But nothing stood out with Kara - it's why she had believed she was genuine.

Kara meanwhile was looking at Lena with a pang. She saw Lena's expression fall once she had said that she was lying about something more. So she paused in her reveal to try and apologize. "I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry," Lena bit.

Kara was taken aback by Lena's tone. "But I am. I am sorry-"

"No, Kara. I can't imagine a _single_ reason why omitting anything from your friend is _anything_ you can apologize for."

Lena wasn't even yelling. It was that low and angry tone that made Kara wish she had been yelling instead. Because now she just felt guilty.

"Because-"

 **BOOM!**

The windows shattered and Kara was thrown back onto the couch and the bookcase with such a force that it winded her. She quickly scrambled out of the debris, her eyes scanning wildly for Lena.

Lena's secretary burst into the room in a panic. Her eyes sought out Kara's, her panic making her bypass the fact that Kara didn't have a scratch on her. "What happened to Ms. Luthor?"

"I don't know," Kara responded dejectedly. "Someone took her."

* * *

When Lena came to, she was looking at her mother, and the cyborg Hank Henshaw. She tried to get up but found herself bound to a chair. She was in some kind of warehouse, dingy lighting and a panel of skylights offering very little in terms of her whereabouts.

"You know, most mothers, when they're missing their daughters, they call them up.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Lena cleared her throat and imitated Lillian, "Lena, it really has been too long, why don't we go get some coffee?" She then glared at Lillian as she deadpanned, "But you've never been one for conventional have you? No, you get this guy to blow my office up, yet again mind you, and drag me against my will and then tie me to a chair. And I'm sure you'll be asking for a favour in a few minutes, as hypocritical as that sounds. I mean, you _do_ see how that would be counter-productive in asking for a favour, don't you?"

Lillian plastered a saccharine smile on her face. "You're right. Why don't we go get some coffee after we're done here? I'll even get someone from CADMUS to fix your office."

Lena could see right through her mother, and she scoffed. "You don't get it do you? People could have died-!"

With a pang, she remembered that Kara was in the room when it was blasted open. She tensed in her bonds. "Where is Kara-"

Lillian only smiled enigmatically as she said, "Ms. Danvers has a tendency to survive such things."

If Lena found it curious that her mother was so well informed on her friend, or so certain she was fine, she kept quiet.

Then again, no one got to say another word before Supergirl swooped in from am open skylight.

"Supergirl," Lillian greeted. "I do have to ask: Do you always rush to rescue every fair maiden that gets kidnapped, or do I have to start asking what your intentions are with my daughter?"

Lena and Supergirl's faces flushed. The latter recuperated quickly enough to say, "Let her go."

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Lillian began, before gesturing to Hank. "Kill her."

"Finally," Hank growled, stomping forward.

"Supergirl!" Lena yelled out as Hank started to rush at her.

Suddenly, a contingent of DEO agents had swung in, including J'onn and Guardian.

"We'll take care of this guy, you go tend to Ms. Luthor," J'onn ordered.

Generally, Kara would be elated to have to just deal with Lena rather than fight Hank yet again. But after how she left things, it was hard to pretend everything was okay, even if Supergirl was okay in Lena's books.

"Ms. Luthor, are you alright?" Kara asked as she undid the rope, keeping her tone formal and avoiding eye contact.

Lena let out a wry smile and flexed her wrists. "My mother kidnapped me for the uptenth time. This is just what I call another Tuesday."

Kara smiled, and she dared to make eye contact with the woman in front of her. She opened her mouth, wanting to talk, but not knowing the words to say, she merely said, "Could we talk later?"

Lena's heart fell to her chest. Not another one. "Sure," she said, plastering a smile on her face. "I'll have to stay late in my office anyway, trying to recuperate what I can from the disaster my mother left."

"Supergirl! We need you!" Alex yelled out, and Kara looked apologetically to Lena.

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

Lena had grilled her secretary on Kara and whether she had made it out fine, and most importantly, where she was; but the demure woman was completely nonplussed about it, saying Kara had stood up just fine, not a scratch on her, and left angry as hell.

Just as well, Lena thought dejectedly. Kara probably got out while she could and was tired of having to deal with Lena's constant kidnappings and god knows what else she got mixed up in week after week.

When she saw Supergirl land, Lena smiled. "How did it go?"

"We got Hank, but your mother's in the wind." Supergirl had something in her fist, but Lena couldn't really tell what it was.

"As always," Lena quipped. She saw that Supergirl looked preoccupied, and that her mind was elsewhere. In fact, her entire expression reminded her of someone, but she couldn't figure out who. "Supergirl? Everything alright?"

"I'm sorry Lena," Supergirl began, looking up at her. It was the first time Lena had heard Supergirl call her by her first name, and the intonation just reminded her of- "I'm sorry I lied to you, and I'm sorry I kept this secret from you."

"Kara," Lena breathed, eyes wide. She watched as the woman in front of her grab the glasses that had been in her hand and put them on. Even with her hair down, she could now recognize her friend, and her brain short-circuited as everything was finally making sense.

"I know that I should have told you, but I was afraid you'd resent me for it."

Lena finally got her mouth to work in order to say, "Why in the world would I resent you for it?"

"I kept this secret from you for the longest time," Kara said, and she flinched. It sounded so petty saying it out loud.

Lena blinked. "And? You have a right to a secret identity, otherwise it wouldn't be much of a secret."

"But you did tell me once you wished people would stop automatically lying and keeping secrets from you. How everyone always did that, and you trusted people who trusted you with their secrets…"

Lena remembered when she had admitted as much to Kara one night. Her mother had tried to kidnap her, and she just broke down crying about how messed up her life had always been, cutthroat meetings and dealings meant to destroy the other person. And how much she wanted out of it.

"Nonetheless, I still wouldn't ever take those feelings out on you. You've been nothing but kind to me, and it wouldn't be fair to you. While I would have ideally liked that you would have told me about it, I can at the same time understand your reluctance to do so. You would never lose me as a friend because of that."

Kara shook her head. "But that's the issue, I don't want that."

Lena frowned and her voice caught in her throat. "You-you don't want us to be friends anymore?"

"What? No! I mean, yes, I do want to continue being friends, but the thing is...I recently realized my feelings for you run...deeper than that." Kara fidgeted with her hands, and then chanced a glance towards Lena. She saw the latter's mouth slightly agape, eyes wide. And so Kara took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. "I like you Lena, more than a friend, and while you might be okay with me being Supergirl and your friend, I wasn't sure if you would like having Supergirl as your... girlfriend too."

And there it was. It was all out in the open, and now she had to wait for Lena to process and respond.

"That is sweet," a voice spoke from the doorway. It was Lillian.

"Twice in one day mother?" Lena bit, not missing a beat to round off on her mother. "A little bit uncharacteristic."

Lillian flashed a fake smile. "Forgive me for being a little bit worried at the fact an alien is trying to court you!"

"And so what?" Lena scoffed.

"Allow me to repeat myself. An alien is trying to court you! Don't you find that the slightest bit disturbing?"

Lena looked right at Kara as she said, "No," with a slight smile. "Not only that, but I like her just as much in return."

And Kara felt elated at Lena's response, and was emboldened to turn to Lillian and say, "I think Lena made herself quite clear. Now leave."

"I think not!"

Lena said nothing before walking to her desk and splaying her hands over it. "I apologize in advance Kara."

"What-" Kara began to ask, before a high pitched wail began to sound. She brought her hands to her ears, but it didn't help to cover it. She heard a thump as Lillian collapsed, clearly much more succeptible to the sound.

Then it stopped, and Kara let out a sigh of relief, lowering her hands slightly. "What was that?"

Lena smiled sheepishly. "A newly installed precaution against intruders. It emits a high level wave of sound which, if you let it go long enough, will incapacitate a regular human. For you it's probably just a discomfort, but still hurtful."

Kara nodded, rubbing at her ears. "It was definitely disorienting."

Lena made her way back around her desk and towards Kara. "Now, where were we?"

"I think you had just told me you liked me back," Kara said with a hum.

"Oh yes." Lena walked right up to Kara and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders. She then leant up a bit and brought their lips together in a slow and languid kiss.

Kara let out a moan and brought her hands to Lena's waist, pulling them impossibly close together.

Once they finally parted, both women had breathy smiles on their faces.

"So, what do you say to dinner?" Lena suggested.

Kara beamed. "I'd say I love it. Meet you here at 7?"

Lena nodded. "Are we going by car?"

"No way. I have to impress on the first date right? I'll be personally flying you," Kara punctuated with a laugh.

And Lena's heart fluttered. She never wanted the woman in front of her to stop smiling and laughing.

And neither did Kara.

* * *

 **And that was that!**

 **I hope that proved to be enjoyable. Now, I'd love it if you folks could do a favour for me. There's a Big Bang happening for Supercorp, and it'd be great if you could spread word around that it's happening!**

 **Just search supercorpbb on tumblr or SC_BigBang on twitter and if you want to join, that'd be awesome too!**

 **Apart from that, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
